It is known, in the field of packaging machine technology, for the opening of a pre-glued, pre-folded sleeve into a carton to be accomplished by means of a device that includes one or more suction arms fitted to a cam mechanism. Such an arrangement permits the end of each suction arm to follow a continuous, cyclic path that enables each arm to open a carton sleeve, from a flat collapsed condition as it travels along a linear conveyance means.
The limitations of such devices are, however, that each cam is designed to direct each suction arm along a specific path. The path needs to be precise in order to avoid creasing of the carton and possibly complete failure of the opening process. Furthermore it is desirable to provide a cam assembly that is compatible with more than one geometry of sleeve since the number of panels of the sleeve have an impact on the path that any one panel takes as the sleeve is opened.
The present invention seeks to provide a device that overcomes, or at least mitigates, this limitation such that it is compatible with sleeves comprising a differing number of panels, and with different relative arrangements of the same number of panels.